


When You Need My Love

by AnotherDayInHistory



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherDayInHistory/pseuds/AnotherDayInHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have sex for the first time after Fallon. Otherwise known as the one where they discover just how much they need the other's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm so incredibly sorry for being MIA for a couple of weeks; I had to send my computer in for repairs and it took FOREVER. 
> 
> You are rewarded for your patience with 8,000 words of Shefani smut. I'm flying my trash flag high tonight, folks. Who's with me?

Their chemistry is electric that night. Their chemistry has always been good, right from the moment they met, when they got along like a house on fire and made each other laugh until they cried. They’d spend hours when they were out to dinner with the rest of the coaches talking (and Blake had always encouraged Gwen to sit next to him and Gwen did it happily, and Adam would sometimes give them strange glances when they would finish each other’s sentences a month after they met one another but Gwen had ignored it because they weren’t doing anything wrong), and Gwen had helped Blake with his contestant when hers was eliminated before the finale.

 

With the sharp glasses that hindsight wears, she knows that they both ignored their attraction to one another form the beginning, just like they both ignored what they noticed about each other’s lives. Gwen ignored how Miranda treated Blake when the cameras weren’t rolling (like when blake had to practically beg her over the phone to come and visit him and she came for two days during Voice tapings when she knew he wouldn't have much time. Gwen had seen Blake try to kiss her when he first saw her, a beaming smile on his face, and Miranda had crossed her arms and stopped him, saying something that couldn't hear from her seat. But, it had made Blake’s smile disappear. Gwen hadn’t seen her again but had heard stories about her—nothing good—and Blake had looked bone weary the rest of the season). She ignored the watch Adam touched Blake all the time (like he knew Blake needed reassurance) and how Blake leaned into the touches, especially after he talked to Miranda on the phone. 

 

She knows, in turn, that he ignored the fact that Gavin was kind of a shit when he was an advisor or that he’d said something deprecating about Gwen’s looks while everyone was out to dinner (but he’d noticed; through her blurry vision as she ducked her head out of the corner of her eye she’d seen Blake glare hard and cold at Gavin before opening his mouth and then yelping when Adam had kicked Blake under the table. Adam had Blake had whisper-argued for a moment before Blake had gone back to his food). She knows Blake ignored the way Gwen couldn’t be at a seven a.m. production meeting without a face full of makeup (when everyone else including Blake was bleary-eyed and fluffy haired, but not everyone else had soft grey-brown scruff around his face and a couple of curls that fell just so over his forehead and a plaid flannel shirt that looked soft enough to fall asleep on, and Gwen had ignored that too). 

 

Since they filmed the blind auditions this season, though, they haven’t ignored anything about one another (Gwen had hugged Blake tightly that first production meeting of the summer because she couldn’t help it when he’d looked so sad and world weary, and she knew he loved touch. He’d let out what she thought might be a shuddering sigh and had buried his face in her hair, and they hung on too long but Blake had been squeezing her so tightly and she could sense he needed a minute). They’d talked and talked, at each other’s chairs, at Voice parties, and coffee shops (alone just the two of them this time; Gwen had invited him one day and started walking out the door and he’d practically tripped over his coltish legs to follow her). She brought him chocolate during the auditions and had swung her hips as she walked away, grinning at his blush as his eyes had run up and down her bare back. She’d fluttered her eyelashes at him and he’d grinned into his dimples at her. She’d asked him if he was alright as the pounds fell off his frame in between the sets of tapings, and he’d self-consciously admitted that he’d been too depressed to do more than drink and she’d brought him Oreos the next time they saw each other and a big jar of peanut butter to dip them in (Adam had told her he loved them), and she’d dipped one in the jar before holding it up to his mouth. He’d taken a bite and his lips had brushed her fingertips and she’d shivered before looking in his eyes as she’d taken the other half into her own mouth; his eyes had darkened and he’d licked his lips. 

 

She’d noticed the way Adam looked at her slightly suspiciously as her and Blake flirted, and Adam had taken her aside one night after Blake had left the restaurant where they were eating, explaining testily that Miranda hadn’t been nice to Blake at and that their divorce had kind of broken Blake’s heart because he’d always said his marriage to Miranda was going to be his last. Adam had told Gwen that he didn’t want her to hurt his best friend and that Blake had always had kind of a crush on her and that it probably wasn’t helping that she was flirting with him. Gwen had hugged Adam and told him she didn’t plan on hurting anyone and she was still reeling from her own divorce and that nothing was going to happen between her and Blake anyways. Adam had given her an ‘oh please’ look when the next time Blake had seen all of them he’d gone over to Gwen first before giving her a ruby red rose and Gwen had blushed and hugged him.

 

In all honesty, the electric chemistry of the night on Fallon had probably been building for months, between the roses and feeding each other and the casual touches. Gwen’s feeling bold that night, made bolder by the fact that she knows she looks hot and oh my god so does Blake, and Blake’s eyes are sparkling as they roam up and down her body. Adam looks at the two of them and laughs a little, shaking his head, and Pharell gives her a look (she shrugs, grinning). She knows she’s being extra flirty on a live taped show, but she feels good and confident and sexy and _herself_ for the first time in forever. She looks at him across their table through her eyelashes and blinks too much and he blushes and swallows and gives her secret little smiles. She gets excited when they get picked to do a duet, and moves her hips in the sexiest way she knows how and grins to herself as Blake blushes and laughs, putting a hand to his chest and bending over (she likes ‘embarassed’ on him; it looks good), and they hug when it’s over, Blake grinning happily from ear to ear (oh my god she’s missed his smile) and she tucks her nose into her shoulder briefly and breaths in his warm woodsy scent.

 

After the show is over, she goes to her temporary dressing room to touch up her makeup and grab her purse, because they’re all (including Jimmy and his wife) going out to dinner, but she doesn’t change her clothes. She’s clipping her purse shut when a knock sounds on the door. Looking around to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything (last time they were all doing a show last week she’d forgotten her phone in the dressing room and no one had realized until they were in the car. She’d apologized to the other coaches and glanced a little dismayed at the absolute downpour she was going to have to run through in her Louboutins without an umbrella, when Blake had opened his door without a word and had run inside the building, coming back five minutes later absolutely drenched but with her cellphone in his pocket. His alligator boots had made a squelching sound as he sat back in the SUV and he’d grinned at her, eyes sparkling and curls askew, before presenting her with her phone with a flourish. She’d laughed and leaned up the row to kiss his cheek, making a joke about him being her Prince Charming. He’d winked at her and Adam had shaken his head fondly, whispering something to Pharell that made him laugh knowingly) before going to answer the door.

 

Blake was standing on the other side of it, smiling at her, hands stuffed in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. She found herself motioning for him to come in, and he did, standing just a little too close to her. “ Ya almost ready to go?” he asked softly (the biggest thing that she was surprised by between seeing him on the Voice and knowing him personally was how gentle he was off camera; one of the things she loved most about him was his genuine desire to be kind to others. She had that same philosophy). 

 

“ Yep,” Gwen said cheerfully, grinning up at him through her eyelashes. His eyes had heat up then, his gaze traveling up and down her body and lingering at the cutout of her dress. Unconsciously, he’d licked his lips. 

 

He suddenly shook himself a little, blushing and digging the toe of his boot into the floor a little. “ Sorry,” he drawled, and she cocked her head at him, “ I keep tryin’ to think’a things to say to ya that ain’t how gorgeous you look but I got nothin’,” She laughs then at his sheepish expression, being unable to resist pulling him into a tight hug. He goes willingly, arms wrapping around her. 

 

“ You’re one funny cowboy, “ she says into his ear. He laughs under his breath and squeezes her, and her feet nearly come out of her shoes and off the floor.

 

“ It ain’t funny if it’s true,” he says softly, smiling. Suddenly, the mood shifts, the electricity building between them for these past months (hell the past year) seeming to explode at the fuse. Her hands are in his hair now and his are at the small of her back right at the cutout of her dress, and they’re resting their foreheads together, sharing the same breath. They stare at each other, both breathing hard before Gwen nuzzles her nose against his and he nuzzles back, and their lips are meeting.

 

The kiss is featherlight, their lips barely brushing. Blake’s the one to take it deeper into soft kissing, letting out a small exhaled breath. Gwen almost groans in relief when their lips meet properly, because _fucking finally._ They kiss softly for a few minutes, dry soft lips against dry soft lips (and Blake’s oh-so-gentle with her and she kind of loves it but also kind of wants to stick her tongue in his mouth and rut against him) and Blake breaks their kiss with a soft noise. His hands move to cup her cheeks, and they practically take up her whole face and she really likes it. He smiles at her with crinkly eyes and dimpled cheeks, and his blue eyes absolutely sparkle. 

 

She doesn’t smile back though. She grabs his hair in her hands and pulls his face towards her, mashing her lips back on his and giving him the filthiest tongue kiss she can manage. His knees actually start to buckle for a second before he groans low and deep into her mouth, and he wraps his arms back around her waist, lifting her out of her shoes and meeting her filthy kiss for filthy kiss.

 

His tongue flicks over the roof of her mouth, and goosebumps break out over her whole body, her bare arms prickling. She nibbles and his bottom lip and he lets out a sharp breath, shoving his tongue roughly into her mouth again almost as if he’s fucking into her with it. She whimpers, low in her throat, and he absorbs the sound. Feeling particularly bold, she chases his tongue into his mouth and sucks on it, hollowing her cheeks. He moans then, a wanton sound that goes straight to her core and makes wetness pool in her underwear. He tears his mouth away then and heaves big breaths in her face, still holding her body up with his arms. Through her clothing, she can feel his erection , hot and heavy against her body. He’s big and long and warm, and she pushes her body into his in a half grind and pants right back.

 

“ Jesus fuck,” Blake murmurs into her cheek, and Gwen nods frantically, nosing at his jawline and licking at a spot underneath his ear. 

 

“ Hey guys w—-WOOAAHH!” Adams voice then yelp of surprise rips them apart in a millisecond, and their standing feet away from each other then, faces flushed and lips swollen. A flush is crawling up Blake’s neck and Gwen is sure her own face must be bright red. Blake rubs his hand over the back of his neck. For his part, Adam smirks at both of them through the open door, arms crossed leaning against the doorframe (holy hell they left the door open which means that potentially a million show staff members saw them hardcore frenching, and the thought is so much more embarrassing to Gwen then just Adam catching them). “ Well, well,” Adam teased, and Blake gave him a look. “ I’ll just be back at the car waiting, if you guys are hehe, _coming,_ ” Blake blushes more at Adam’s words and Gwen lets out a little giggle thats full of embarrassment, “ You need to meet us outside in five. “ He winks at Blake as he leaves and throws a glance down to Blake’s crotch. Blake’s face gets even redder if it’s possible, and he fidgets even more. Adam walks out of sight and Gwen buries her face in her hands, totally mortified.

 

“ Oh my god, “ she whines, and suddenly Blake’s there wrapping her up in his arms again, and her nose rests against his shoulder. She inhales deeply, taking in his smell and letting it calm her. He’s kissing the top of her head with featherlight kiss after featherlight kiss, and his hands and rubbing up and down her back. 

 

“ It’ll be alright, “ He murmurs, and she giggles a little hysterically at him, breaking apart.

 

“ Oh my god, like, really? When, I don’t know, like FIFTY people could have seen us?!?! And you’re saying it’ll be alright?!?!” She doesn’t realize how shrill and loud her voice had gotten until she’s practically yelling and he’s cringing like he expects her to hit him. His hands go into his pockets, and he slouches his shoulders (so different from the tall proud man she’d been making out with just a few moments ago). Without a word, he goes to shut the door softly, facing it for a few seconds. He has that same slouch to his shoulders that he did whenever he talked to Miranda, and in a split second Gwen realizes what she did wrong. She rushes over to him just as he turns around, and wraps her arms around him to curl her fingers in his hair. He hesitates for a split second before letting out a deep exhale and hugging her back so tightly his knuckles are white. 

 

She kissed all over his face, dry soft little smooches, murmuring, “ I’m sorry, “ with each one. He relaxes more and more with each kiss until he’s practically melting beneath her, and he takes her his in a large hand so he can kiss her filthily, tongue making soft circles around the seam of her lips. Gwen moans and presses him against the doorframe, nails scratching and pulling lightly through his hair. He lets out a large gasp. She breaks away, a little concerned, beginning to ask him if she’s hurt him while talking against his lips, when she feels his erection against her body again (after having gone mostly soft while she had her little nutty). He groans loudly as she gives an experimental little tug on his curls, and she grins before he practically shoves his tongue in her mouth for a wet sloppy kiss. She breaks their kiss to try something (because hell she’s having fun and she’s willing to take this as far as he is), looking up at his shocked face (his eyes glitter aroused), she pulls his head back a little roughly against the door. His knees actually do buckle for a second, and she licks at his neck, nipping at one spot. He groans again, hips jerking and pulls her head up to kiss her again. He wrenched his mouth away to pant down at her. 

 

“ Darlin,” He says, and his voice is throatily wrecked. He clears his throat, resting his hands on the small of her back right over her ass. “ You’re pushing all of my buttons, and if you wanna go to dinner we’d better stop,” Even as he’s finishing his words he’s licking at her mouth again, curling his fingertips into her back. She breaks away with an obscene pop and looks up at him.

 

“ I don’t want to go to dinner, “ she whispers to him. His eyes glitter even further and she can practically feel the sparks of arousal shooting up his tall frame. Even as she said it she can’t believe she’s being so bold (because Gavin had liked her passive and quiet), but Blake (given his reaction to her pulling his hair and head back), seems to like his women strong and just a little bit in control. She feels powerful, like the strongest mountain that ever existed, and she really loves it. She smiles at him then, a seductive flirty thing, and brings her hand between them to ever so softly brush up and down his erection through his jeans. He lets out a choked breath in her hair, and pulls her up to kiss him.

 

“ Jesus,” he breathes out as she breaks away from his kiss to suck at his earlobe. He pushes her away from him regretfully, and they stand for a moment. Blake’s erection is pulsing against her thigh, and her clear lipgloss is sticky around his mouth. His lips are red and swollen and his face is flushed, red splotches underneath his scruff. His eyes are sparkly blue and she’s blinded by them. His curls are ruffled and one hangs over his forehead. He’s never looked more handsome. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, texting someone. At her head tilt, he shows her his phone. 

He had texted Adam **Hey so Gwen and I aren’t going to join you for dinner. We’ll see you tomorrow for show prep ok?** Gwen blushed as she read it. They couldn’t have been more obvious if Blake had texted his best friend **Hey so i’m gonna go have some sex tonight.** She took in the way his black shirt was rumpled, the way his curls fell in disarray from her hands, the way he smiled at her and made her so happy and aroused and cherished, and decided she didn’t care about letting her friends know what they were (well at least what they were going to be after tonight because Gwen didn’t sleep around; it wasn’t in her nature and she didn’t believe in it). 

 

Blake took her hand then and kissed the tips of her fingers and the palm with his lips, and goosebumps traveled up her spine. He continued to grip a hand as he called on his phone for a car to take them back to the hotel where they were all staying, and he held her hand as he put the phone back in his pocket. He held her hand as he pulled her into his chest, rocking them back and forth a little almost as if they were dancing. He held her hand when his phone buzzed the let them know the car was there, and he held her hand as they walked into the SUV. Gwen went in first after he helped her up, and she felt his eyes on her ass as it pulled tight around the leather of her dress. She went to the very back in the bench seat and sat, patting the space next to her with a wink. He grinned and sat next to her, their elbows, shoulders, and knees touching everywhere they could. She tangled their fingers then, playing with his knuckles. “ Could you please raise the privacy screen and bring the middle row forward as far as it will go?” She asked the driver politely.

 

“ Certainly ma’am,” the older man said, no inflection in his voice, used to driving around celebrities by now (this probably wasn’t even the beginning of the strange requests he’d gotten over the years). Within twenty seconds, both tasks are done. Blake, for his part, was staring at her with a smile, head cocked in puzzlement. Gwen grinned at him, feeling almost drunk on their electricity, and toed off her heels. She moved then, hitching up her dress a few inches (Blake had licked his lips and couldn’t seem to stop staring at her legs) and straddling his lap, seating her crotch fully onto his. She winked down at him as he gaped open-mouthed up at her before laughing, nosing into her neck a little.

 

“ Couldn’t make out until we got there with him watching, could we?” She asks him playfully. He groans.

 

“ Oh my fuck you’re perfect,” He growls at her, all man, and she blushes, suddenly feeling about fifteen years old. He cups her face then and kisses her firmly, all full of restrained passion.

 

In the fifteen minutes it takes them to get to the hotel, they’ve gone from firm tongue kisses to virtually sucking the air out of each other’s lungs, from soft kisses across necks and jawlines to moving collared black shirts aside to sucks marks into skin that the public won’t see. Gwen’s grinding steadily into his lap now, and his hands circle her hips to encourage the circles her lower body is making into him. They’re so caught up in each other that the car stopping is a bit of a shock for them both. Blake’s mouth pauses from where it had been sucking at the hinge of her jaw, and her hands freeze from where her nails are scratching through his hair.

“ I can smell you’re turned on, your smell makes me so weak“ Blake groans in her ear, and he’s reluctantly pushing her off of him with his contorts his body so he can help her put on her heels. She takes the opportunity to rub a hand over his neck tenderly. Blake suddenly sits up then with wide eyes. As Blake’s glance moves down to his lap, Gwen’s does too, and she realizes his erection is obvious to _anyone_ with eyes. He looks at her in a bit of a panic. “ I didn’t bring a jacket,” He says, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. She thinks quickly and hands him her jacket off of her shoulders. He frowns at her, and she motions with it.

 

“ Hold it in front of you,” She says. He looks at her with worried eyes.

 

“ But won’t ya be cold? “ He sounds so concerned about the prospect as he asks, and she laughs brightly. She cups his cheek, stroking over the scruff with her fingertips.

 

“ I’m only walking ten steps Prince Charming. I think i’ll be okay,” She says to him, and she keeps stroking his face right up until the car door opens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did I say 8,000 words of porn? I meant almost 9,000. My bad :P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two! I'm kinda embarrassed by this one guys because it is SHAMELESS (trash flag is flying proudly today). But, what is fan fiction for if not to embarrass yourself, right?

To Gwen, the fact that she’s about to have sex of the first time in almost two years seems to be broadcasted all over the hotel lobby and in the elevator up to the floor with their rooms. Even if they’re in a celebrity heavy hotel (which they are) and they’re hardly the biggest celebrities there; even if no one even gives them a second glance as they step into the overly ornate elevator, Gwen still feels like it’s all over their faces.

 

They’re not touching, but Blake brushes his pinky against hers when they’re alone in the elevator, and such a platonic yet sweet gesture shouldn’t make her whimper but it does and she has to swallow it down. Blake leans down then to whisper in her ear, “ Have I told you you’re gorgeous yet this minute?” and Gwen suddenly has to bite back tears, because she’s hasn’t heard anyone she really cared about tell her she was gorgeous in oh so long (and Gavin had never been one for compliments). Suddenly, his hands are there wiping her tears away, and she knows she’s looking at him like she’s desperately in love with him and wants to marry him and have lots of sex and babies**, but she can’t bring herself to care. The door dings for their floor and Blake looks at her in question. She motions with her head to her room and he nods once, and they walk to her door. Blake takes the key out of her hand and opens her door, holding it open for her with one hand clutching her jacket still in front of him. She steps through before him and he closes it, the door making a heavy thumping noise.

 

Suddenly, standing there across from him, she has no idea what to do next. Blake seems as nervous as she is, toe digging into the plush carpet and one hand still clutching her jacket in front of him, the other wrapping over the back of his neck, rubbing at it. Suddenly, Gwen needs something to do with her hands. 

 

“ Do you want a drink?” She asks, already walking over to the small mini bar. She glances over at him as he shakes his head. “ Well maybe i’ll have one,” She says nervously, opening the fridge door. As her hand reaches for a bottle though, he says her name.

 

“ Gwen…” He says, a little pleading. He stares at the minibar as he blushes and fidgets even more. He wants to ask her something, she knows, but maybe he has some sort of problem with her drinking but she—-then the memory hits her. A few weeks ago Blake had invited her and Adam to his ranch. Gwen and Blake were flirting like crazy, but they’d have these serious deep conversations. She remembers sitting on his back balcony looking up at the stars. She’d been in his swinging bench seat and he’d been next to her while Adam was talking to his wife on the phone in the next room. He had covered her with a thick cashmere throw to ward off the chill of the night, and had handed her a cup of peppermint tea before sitting down with his own mug. They’d sat in silence for a few minutes, and had eventually talked about anything and everything, about what they wanted from their futures and what they didn’t. She remembers teasing him about not having any alcohol so far in the two days of their trip, and Blake had looked down at his tea cup before saying softly that one of the problems with Miranda had been that it seemed like the only thing they ever did was drink and party, and that it had been fun but that he wanted more out of his life than alcohol fueled nights. He’d told her he was seriously cutting back, and she’d nudged his shoulder with hers before saying something goofy to make him laugh.

 

Standing there at that minibar reliving the memory, she sees Blake’s uncomfortable almost pleading look as she’d reached for alcohol. She knew he was wordlessly asking her _Please don’t drink your way through this night_ while at the same time feeling like he didn’t have the right to ask her to do anything yet. Gwen realizes then, in that moment, that Blake has had his heart broken too, just like hers, only he’s had to hide behind his masculinity while she got to be a mess because she was the scorned woman. She also realizes that Blake’s just as scared stiff as she is, and for some odd reason realizing these things makes her no longer nervous. She closes the minibar door firmly and toes off her shoes, sauntering towards him with a sexy smirk. 

 

She sees him swallow as his eyes follow her saunter, and she gets to him and takes her jacket out of his hands. Remembering what he’d acted like when she’d taken control in the dressing room and pulled his hair, she throws her jacket off to the side on the floor and moves her hands up his shirt, wrapping them around the nape of his neck with her nails scraping the edge of his hairline. He gasps, and she meets his lips in a barely there kiss. With a confidence she didn’t know she had, she murmurs into his lips in a low, sexy tone.

 

“ You wanna know when I first wanted you like this?” She asks, and he nods his head frantically, his breath coming in hot spurts over her face. “ The first time I made you laugh in Season 7, during the first battle rounds. I made that stupid joke about those chairs and you laughed, and your eyes crinkled and your face brightened and all I wanted in that second was to jump you.” Blake chuckled against her mouth. She shoves her fingers in his hair and scratches, and his hips jerk into hers. She sucks a kiss into his lips before nosing kisses up the scruff of his face, ending at his ear. “ Will you tell me when you first wanted me?” She whispers, hot and wet in his ear. he swallows slightly before pulling away from her slightly so he can speak.

 

“ Two hours after I met ya,” He says softly, and she can’t help it, her mouth falls open. Her eyes open, and his hands grip her hips tightly to tether her to him. “ We were at dinner after the show you and Pharell performed at, and you stepped away to take a call. I was coming back from the restroom, and you were singin’ ‘You are my Sunshine’ to Apollo over the phone.” Gwen’s eyes fill because she remembers, remembers Gavin absolutely screaming at her over the phone to soothe her son (his words) goodnight because nothing he was doing was working. She remembers hearing her baby’s sobs trickle down into sniffles before he was snoring softly. “ M—“ he stops before he finishes his ex-wife’s name, nuzzling his lips into her hair, “ We had a huge fight that night over the phone ‘cause I brought up kids again.” His voice is hoarse and her hands tighten in his hair, and she nuzzles her nose against his in comfort. “ You were happier singin’ to your son over the phone than I’d ever been in my entire life,” He finishes, his voice at a near whisper now. Come to think of it, that evening she remembers Blake being extra quiet, picking at his food from where he was sitting next to Adam.

 

Gwen looks at him then, at his hopeful still half-aroused eyes. She cups his cheeks, kissing him fiercely. Within seconds, they’re sucking filthily at each other’s tongues again. Gwen’s hands go to the buttons of his shirt, and she noses at the crook of his neck and inhales his scent as she opens his shirt fully, pushing it to his elbows. She runs her hands up his chest then, nails grazing his nipples (which brings a sharp inhale) before going back to his hair. He stares down at her, rapt, before pushing the shirt off and kissing her messily, tongue fucking into her mouth. His hands go to the zipper of her dress and he tilts his head in question at her, separating their lips just a hair. She nods, and he slowly unzips the leather to right above her ass. His fingertips trace the small of her back and follow up and down (she feels his hands stutter when he doesn’t find a bra and she grins to herself a little). She steps away from him then to pull the material of her dress down her body, leaving her in black stockings and lacy red underwear. He licks his lips, groaning a little from where he’s leaned against the front door of the hotel room. She bites her lips and looks at him, and within seconds he’s over to where she is, kissing the life out of her. He nibbles on her neck, keeping his bites feather soft and full of lips, before leaning down to kiss the tops of her breasts. He cups them both in each hand and she inhales sharply, feeling more moisture pool between her legs. 

 

He laves her nipples with his tongue, groaning like he himself is getting aroused from her passion (and it’s so simultaneously cute and fucking sexy that Gwen can barely catch her breath). He then sinks to his knees in the carpeted floor, kissing her stomach over the top of her panties. With a smoldering glance up at her through his lashes, he peels one stocking down her leg, kissing down it as he follows it to her feet. She braces her hands on his shoulders as he peels it off her foot, kissing the arch of it before moving to the other leg. Once he has them both off, he laves her stomach with wet kisses, hands resting on the backs of her thighs, long fingers nearly wrapping around them entirely. He noses his way up her thigh then and nibbles at the insides of them, and she feels her knees buckle a little. Accidentally, she digs her nails into his shoulders to keep herself up, and she sees him wince from her vantage point.

 

“ Sorry, sorry,” She murmurs breathlessly, moving her hands up to his hair and leaving bright red marks on his shoulders. “ You, _oh fuck,”_ Her words catch on a moan as he sucks the inside of her thigh a little, “ you make my knees buckle baby.” The look on his face when she says it as he looks up at her is equal parts wonder and pride, and he sucks at her thigh again before speaking.

 

“ You make my heart buckle,” he says into her leg, and goosebumps break out over her whole body. This has become so much more than just a fuck so quickly (hell it was always more than a fuck, because neither of them had the personalities to do that. Gwen knew that about him just like she knew it about herself). Blake urged her thigh up and her knee to bend, pulling her bent leg over his shoulder. He then noses at her underwear, breathing hot breath over the lace. She whimpers, and he hands come to the top of her panties. “ Can I take these off?” He murmurs. In response, she guides his hands with hers to push the material down and off, and he immediately hooks her leg back over his shoulder as he tosses the red lace to the side somewhere. he kisses right above her pussy, then, a wet filthy smooch, and then he just looks for a moment, breathing over her flesh. Gwen feels revered and cherished (but also a little embarrassed because neither Tony or Gavin had ever just looked at her like this; they’d both just got on with it and to be honest neither of them were very good at it, but somehow she knows Blake will be even though she doesn’t have any proof because he just seems the type to be good at it, with his nurturing personality and his sweet nature).

 

He pulls her leg farther over his shoulder to spread her out more, and then dips a finger into her wetness. She groans as his finger enters her for a second before pulling out, and she looks down at him as he pulls it out and sucks the the moisture off his finger with a groan.

 

“ That’s so fucking hot,” She murmured, and he grinned. He pulled her pussy lips apart with both hands now, and licked her entrance to clit, in one long swipe that made her breath choke out of her mouth. He put his mouth on her clit then, and circled in lightly with his tongue before laving it back and forth repeatedly with the flat of his mouth. Gwen, for her part, couldn’t do anything but moan and whimper, hands digging into his head and trying to stay standing. Blake craned his neck so he could get a better angle, and flicked her clit bath and forth with his tongue, one hand stroking her thigh in soothing repeated motions while the other held her pussy open so he could have better leverage. Gwen cried out, her voice low and breathy and she (embarrassingly) ground her pussy against his face. He groaned through it, the hand stroking her thigh encouraging her grind. She wonders how the _hell_ Miranda ever gave this up, before she feels her orgasm approach like a freight train. She’s never come this quickly, but she stutters her hips into Blake’s face (she’s probably covering his face in her moisture but she’s too blinded by pleasure to care at this point) and gasps out, “ F-fingers. Put y…” He grinned and brought the hand on her hip to rub over the lips of her pussy before entering her with two fingers. She squealed ( a sound that should mortify her later but right now _oh fuck so good_ ), and dug her nails into his scalp, pulling at his hair. Within ten seconds, she was coming, a bright bone chilling orgasm that blacked out her vision. In the back of her mind, she recognized her knees buckling, recognized Blake holding her up with a hand on her waist as she practically collapsed onto his face. She came down from her high, hearing her own breath echo loudly in the hotel room. Her whole body was trembling and so were Blake’s arms, and he looked up at her with arousal bright eyes as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her with a wet sound.

 

She gasped again and panted as he winked at her, bringing the fingers that had been in her to his mouth and licking them into his own with a groan and closed eyes. She felt her skin tingle watching him suck her off of him like she was honey, and suddenly she needed to kiss him right then and there. Lifting her thigh off of his shoulder, she grasped both of his shoulders while she tried to figure out whether she could stand (verdict: probably but she wouldn’t bet money on it). She cupped his face then, pulling him up and murmuring, “ C’mere, c’mere, kiss,” and he went willingly. Even before he was fully standing, the minute she could reach his lips, she was shoving her tongue in his mouth and kissing the life out of him. He grasped the outsides of her thighs then, pulling them with him as he stood so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His erection was furnace hot and firm even through the thick denim of his jeans, and she rubbed the back of his neck as he walked them over to the large king-sized bed on the other side of the hotel room. The high floor meant that they didn’t have to close the curtains, and the city and moonlight shone into the room, giving it an ethereal glow.

 

Blake slowly lowered her onto the bed then as if she weighed nothing (Gavin had always made cracks about how heavy she was no matter how much she exercised and how little she ate, and Blake’s strength and ease with which he handled her made her want him even more). He blanketed her body with his, kissing her passionately and slowly, jerking his hips unconsciously into her groin.

 

With a grin, she wrapped one leg around his waist and the other around his shoulder and pushed as hard as she could. He was caught off guard and so went easily, and she flipped them over and braced herself on her hands and knees above his surprised face. He bit his lip as he stared at her, and she could practically see the adoration in his brilliantly blue eyes. She grinned—a little teary all of a sudden— and he grinned back, all dimples. She ran her hand down his chest, down his stomach to the bottom of his pants, sitting back on her heads and fiddling with the metal button on his jeans. 

 

“ Take these off,” She said firmly, and he laughed before reaching down to unbutton them. He got the zipper down before he wasn’t able to do more with Gwen sitting on him. He sat up then, using the strength of his core (and yeah he was by no means ripped like Gavin but his body came from hard word on the farm versus Gavin’s carefully planned expensive personal trainer and workout routine) and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her before flipping her under him. He shimmed out of his pants, leaving him in simple black boxers before doing the same to his shirt, and she ran her hands down his back before sticking her hands down the back of his underwear to cup his ass. He groaned, deep and surprised, and thrust involuntarily into her. His tongue stuttered in her mouth.

 

Her own mouth opened as she felt him against her core and realized how truly big he was. She kissed him firmly, reaching a hand down to stroke his erection through his boxers, but as soon as her hand began to stroke he stilled it. That’s when she took in his face. It was flushed and he had arousal bright blue eyes, and he was almost constantly groaning under his breath, a low sound.  “N— _oh fuck,”_ He panted, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss her palm, “ I’m about two seconds from explodin’ darlin’ and this’ll be all over.” She grinned, blushing, totally flattered, and pulled his face down to hers. 

 

“ Fuck me cowboy,” She said playfully, teasing his lips with a kiss. He gasps, chasing her lips, and she pushes him off of her and motions down to his underwear. He grins, pushing the black boxers down his hips and throwing them to the side before trailing his eyes up and down her body. Her body’s practically on fire from him, primed and ready to come again, and she stares at him thinking that there’s no way she could possibly be this lucky. She bites her lip, feeling like the sexiest woman that ever lived (and that was a change from the last twenty years, but my god was it a change she welcomed) and crooked her finger at him, sitting up on her elbows. 

 

He crawled on top of her then, blanketing her with his body as they kiss and kiss. His hands reached underneath her ass to cradle her body against his erection, and the feeling of his hot skin so close makes all the breath leave her body. He braces himself on one arm then as he gripped himself to enter her molasses slow, brow furrowed as he concentrates on not hurting her. For her part, she feels a bit of burn as her body gets used to it. He looks into her eyes as he pushes, and his face relaxes as he sees no pain in her eyes from the intrusion, shutting his eyes and groaning when he bottoms out. He’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen in that moment, all curls askew and splotched face and moist panted breath against her lips. He stills for a few moments to let her get used to him while he kisses her tenderly, his other hand making gentle sweeps up and down her waist. Eventually, she cups his face, sucking on his tongue in a way that has him groaning against her before she purposefully clenches her groin around him in a signal that she’s more than ready for him to move. He breaks away with a pant, and slowly starts to thrust.

 

It’s glorious, it’s amazing (moreso than Gwen had ever imagined) and its better that she’s ever had already. He hits her G-Spot perfectly, leaving her letting out little whimpers with every thrust. She takes in the way his braced arm trembles like he’s trying and struggling to hold himself up, and she grips his shoulder, leaning up to kiss him before murmuring, “ Roll me on top of you.” Wordlessly, he complies, and she sinks into him again with a groan and a thrown back head. She looks down at him at sees that as good as the other position was, he likes this one better, and so does she (because if she grinds against him with her thrusts and the help of his hands on her hips he can hit her clit without having to touch it or take his hands off of her body).

 

For long minutes, the only sound in the cavernous room is the city below them and their groans and whimpers. Their sex isn’t porn star noisy (and Gwen prefers that it isn’t because the only time it’s porn star noisy is when someone’s faking it and Gwen had enough of that during her shitty marriage thanks) but its so real that Gwen’s almost overwhelmed. Blake is too, she can tell by looking at him. His eyes are blown wide and there are blotches of red all over his body and his eyes are glued to her face, wondrous and happy.

 

She’s almost there, almost at the precipice for a second time and he’s almost there too, she can tell. He moves his hands from her hips then and she pouts a little, mouth open (because he’d been helping her grind when she was too aroused for a steady rhythm like right now) and branches his arms on the bed to sit up, wrapping two arms around her and crossing his legs. She moans, because the position pulls him deeper and gives her clit something better to grind on, and he groans in answer, nipping and sucking at her collarbone as he holds her ass to grind into him.

 

“ _Oh fuck-fuck,”_ He groans out, hands tightening on her ass and she grins, shoving a tongue kiss in his mouth. His thrusts are aborted and jerky.

 

“ You close baby?” She whispers into his ear, sucking his lobe into her mouth. He nods frantically and she grins, “ Me too, i’m so close,” She says.

 

“ _Oh god,”_ He says, hoarse and wrecked. He stops then, all of a sudden, and she furrows her brow and a noise of dismay comes out of her mouth (because _hello keep the fuck going)_ and he murmurs almost to himself, “No, I dun’t want to yet.” She makes a questioning noise and he blushes red before mumbling, “ Dun’t want to this to be over,” he whispers into her skin, and she swallows around the lump in her throat. She decides to put her heart out on the line, even more than it already is.

 

“ We’re gonna do this a thousand more times handsome,” She murmurs into his ear, stroking over his hair. She feels him exhale a shaky breath and grin, and then give her a happy passionate kiss. His thrusts pick up again and she whimpers happily. “Come in me baby, do it,” She whispers. His hands shove in her hair to pull her mouth to his and then come down to her breasts, flicking the nipples.

 

“ Kiss me, kiss me please,” He pleads, voice hoarse. She complies, and his kiss is artless and full of tongue and saliva, but its worth it for the way he stutters into her two more times before spurting into her, moaning loudly into her mouth. As he’s coming she feels her orgasm come out of nowhere, and it seems to go on forever, her senses consumed with his scent and his breath and his warmth.

 

It’s only when she’s stopped whimpering and his breath has began to equalize that he pulls out of her, and she expects him to roll away from her then or go get something to clean them up (like both men she’d been with had after their first time). Instead, he rolls them, using her shock and resulting lack of strength to pin her down in the bed as he tucks his face deep into the crook of her neck. She’s so shocked that she doesn’t do anything for a moment, until she feels him shaking. He’s shaking, and there’s a steadily growing damp patch in her neck, and holy shit he’s _crying_. She furrows her brow and then she feels herself start to tear up because she’s never been able to see people cry without crying herself, and she understands him being so overwhelmed, because she is too (and she’s beginning to realize that part of the reason that they’re so perfect for each other is because he’s as emotional as she is, he just shows it differently). She moves one hand to his hair the and the other to the small of his back, rubbing soothingly as his noise nuzzles against her skin.

 

“G-god,” he stutters out, taking in a big sniff, “ s-sorry. J-just gimme a minute,” He murmured into her skin. She nodded and soothed and stroked, giving him as much comfort as she could. His breath gradually evened out and his trembling eased, and he kissed the spot on her neck tenderly before sitting up on his hands. His face was red and he averted his eyes, biting his lip self-consciously. She never ever wanted him to feel bad for expressing emotion so she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

 

“ You,” Her voice is firm, and she punctuates each words with a kiss to his lips, “ are. Perfect.” He grins at her words, and blushes, his face in that moment reminding her of a five-year old boy.

 

With a smile, he nuzzles down into her neck again, placing dry kisses over the skin. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he speaks into her neck. Although he’s let her see some of his heartbreak over the past few months, her own had been more obvious and so he’d spent a lot of time comforting her, not saying a word about what he’s been through. That’s why his next words shock her, and make her fall in love with him even more.

 

“ Gwen, i’ve,” He clears his throat as he rests his cheek against her shoulder, “ It’s never been like that.” He finished at a near whisper, and tucks his nose back down on her collarbone. She laughed a watery laugh, and tenderly cupped his ass, finger grazing the inside of his upper thigh. He inhaled sharply and his soft dick gave a twitch, and she made a mental note to suck on that spot when she went down on him during the next round (because it was her turn to get on her knees for him and turnabout was only fair play). “ I don’t want it to end,” He murmurs into her lips. She kisses him and cups his face.

 

“ Then let’s not let it,” She says firmly, and he smiles, all dimples and crinkled eyes. She’s so freaking happy, and she never wants it to change. The next day, they’d both be sleep deprived and Blake would have a hickey on the inside of his thigh (he’d come on her face totally accidentally when she’d done it and he’d been so apologetic but she’d thought it was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen and told him so; he stopped apologizing after that) and a few down his neck and Adam would send them both texts with a GIF of the “ I Just Had Sex” music video (Blake had no idea what Adam was talking about but Gwen did, and she’d practically been apoplectic with embarrassment in the dressing room before the Today Show) and would say that they were being that obvious. There was so much to figure out, there’d be kids to tell and the show to film. But for right now, she let the sound of his breath lull her to sleep, and the smell of coming home (he smelled like everything she loved already) dance her into dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re-read the typed version of my first chapter, and holy typos. I blame it on the fact that I hadn't typed anything for a couple weeks and so my typing skills were not up to snuff. Please comment and let me know what you think about this chapter and if the typos in the first bother you. I'm thinking about reposting it, but am not sure. Thanks everyone! I love and am so grateful for all of your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So just because I didn't have a computer does not mean I stopped writing. I have early carpal tunnel in my hand, a pile of pens that are out of ink, and an entire notebook filled with backlogged Shefani stories. I will be posting these ( a couple of them are multi-chapter beasts i'm working on) as I am able, with my updates going back to two times a week at least. Comments are everything, so please comment! Love you all!


End file.
